The Amazing Spider-Man 4 (2018 film)
he Amazing Spider-Man 4 (or Superior Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man: Rise Of The Sinister Six in some markets) is a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man 3. The film will be and always will be directed by Marc Webb. Andrew Garfield said this movie is, "Spider-Man's most important event in his life. Although he has quit being that, this is bigger." Garfield said that this film is the last film that is going to star him as Spider-Man. The movie will be written by Stan Lee ''and ''Avi Arad. It will be scored by Eminem, Pharrell Williams, James Horner, Alicia Keys, Hanz Zimmer, and Rihanna. Quote: His Greatest Battle Ends ''from '''Rotten Tomatoes' Cast Heroes: * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom * Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Villains: * Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * John Goodman as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Liam Hemsworth as Eddie Brock Jr/Venom * Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro * Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/Gentleman * Christopher Lloyd as Adrien Toomes/Vulture * Gerald Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven * Paul Giamatti as Aleskei Styevich/Rhino * Oliver Platt as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Rhys Ifans as Curt Conners/Lizard * Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/Gentleman Supporting Characters: * Sally Field as Aunt May * Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson * Zooey Deschenel as Betty Brant * BJ Novak as Alistair Smythe * Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson * Jessica Biel as Captain Jean DeWolfe (cameo) * ??? as Max Dillon's Mother * Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (archive footage) * Marton Csokas as Dr. Ashley Kafka Plot Two year after Spider-Man's seemed to be final battle, Peter Parker thought he was going to live a happy life with no crime and evil, along to live with his beloved Mary Jane and forgetting about Harry Osborn's death. But that's surely not going to happen... Gustav Fiers has created a team known as the "Sinister Six", a group a villains who fought Spidey before or will fight him. Pete now knows he must go back to being Spider-Man to stop these villains or else. Will Peter survive fighting these guys or will he have to die to see the city in pieces? Story The early stages of the film begin with a flashback of Spider-Man's past villains which is Lizard, Electro, Rhino, Green Goblin, the Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and Vulture. It goes two years after Spidey goes head-to-head with Octavius, the Goblins, and Vulture. Peter is still trying his best to recover after his best friend, Harry, died. MJ and him graduate from Empire State, both getting a full degree. They take a walk in town to talk about their relationship and how their future lives are going to work. Pete decides to get a full time job at Daily Bugle for money for Aunt May's bills and getting a new apartment for MJ and him. Since Eddie has disappeared somehow, Peter takes a full time job at the Bugle for Jameson, starting to get along with JJ's assistant, Betty. It goes into flashbacks (of after credits in 3rd movie where Fiers and the villains break out) in Ravencroft. After Electro is revived and Vulture, Doctor Octopus, and Rhino are broken out of prison, and Norman taking his son's place by wearing the Green Goblin armor (except this time an armor mask) and Eddie wearing the symbiote suit. They all break out of Ravencroft in a long strategy battle. Electro consumes all the energy, while the rest of the team kills the guards and scientists. Dr. Kafka (from the 2nd film) is seemed to be still alive from when he got tortured by Electro a while back. He seems to be testing a sample of "Inheritance" on inmates at Ravencroft. They all start turning into symbiotic monsters like Venom (Eddie Brock Jr), rioting all over Ravencroft island. Peter is reminded by Jameson that there is a huge mess in Ravencroft. He gets mad because he promised himself and MJ that they would live a happy life with no crime. Pete cannot find his original suit, so he just puts on his vigilante suit (one he used to hunt down Uncle Ben's killer in 1st movie) instead, heading to Ravencroft. He looks at the carnage and destruction there, so he hacks into the security system. He finds Kafka, who is going insane because he wants to create symbiotic creatures. They start attacking Spider-Man and he is confused why the "Inheritance" spread after he took it off. Venom attacks Spider-Man in a head-to-head battle, where he reveals to Pete he knows he is Spider-Man and that Venom himself is Eddie Brock. They fight, but Venom seems to be way too powerful for Spider-Man. The Web Head then decides to just flee and ignore Eddie because he is mad at Peter for taking the "Inheritance" earlier (in the 3rd film). Electro visits his mom's house, in a sneak, showing his true power. Since she was not caring to Max when he was a child, he brutally shocks her to death. The crime scene gets larger, having Peter starting to get suspicious. Meanwhile, Fiers decides to send out each villain at a time. He first sends out Aleskei Styevich, who has a 30 foot long rhino suit of armor now. Later, Peter has witnessed a brutal murder in Central Park and decides to go check it out. He sees a sign that says, "Spider-Man aka Peter Parker, I can help you. I will make you the ultimate hunter!" Sergei Kravinoff (from the end of 3rd film) comes in to explain to Peter that Wilson Fisk, who has named himself the Kingpin of crime, is working with Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Green Goblin, Electro, Rhino, and Venom. Kraven then tells Peter he can help him. Flash Thompson, who has the symbiote, introduces Peter to Agent Venom. He has been in the military and now wants to help Peter/Spider-Man fight the villains. In Ravencroft, Kafka starts to force inmates to take the "Inheritance Project". He starts to go insane, right when the inmates turn into strong monsters. Felicia Hardy is done for the day at Oscorp, deciding to retire because Oscorp company has been wondering where Norman Osborn is. She suits up as Black Cat to rob a jewelery store. Spider-Man ambushes her. He interrogates her on what the Kingpin and Gustav Fiers are planning. She tells him, "Everyone has plans for the spider. Anyways lover, ya know the villains you has fought? Well, they are all rounded up, even the one you killed, Electro." Spider-Man and Black Cat get attacked by Rhino. They fight their best, having Agent Venom and Kraven coming in to help the two. Spider-Man uses webbing and punching techniques to defeat Rhino. He decides to pull his horn helmet off, interrogating him. Aleskei is down for the count. Later, Fiers gets raged because of Rhino's tragic defeat. He replaces Aleskei with Curt Conners, forcing him to join their team, even though he has promised to be good. Peter visits Aunt May's house to make sure she is safe. She reminds Peter that a lot of struggles have appeared in her life. Having her remind him of an apartment to buy, Peter uses the money he took pictures for Jameson to buy the apartment. He now lives with Mary Jane, where they start talking about their future plans like marriage and living a normal life. Later, Peter heads out at the night to the Roosevelt underground where Richard Parker's train lab is. He finds clues of what could resemble the villains. His father has a footage where he is showing the vulture mechanical wings creation, the spider venom which created Green Goblin and Lizard, the symbiote he worked on with Edward Brock Sr, and the mechanical tentacles he helped Otto Octavius build. Seeking more clues, Peter visits Alistair Smythe, who is a person that was once friends with Richard Parker. JJ Jameson calls in Parker to yell at him for getting weird pictures of Spider-Man, but then Lizard attacks the Daily Bugle. Burning down into pieces, Agent Venom and Kraven try to get the hostages and photographers out to safety, while Spider-Man fights Lizard himself. Spidey fights the Lizard in a long battle, confused why he is bad again. Conners keeps entering his other half saying, "I can't take it anymore... they forced ME!!" Spider-Man leads the fight onto the top of the Bugle, spreading pipe water at Lizard. This effects him in some way, but Lizard still goes on. Running out of webs after webbing as much as he can to defeat Conners, Spider-Man decides to take the battle on to the Manhattan. Black Cat aids Spidey, but she nearly gets killed. Lizard starts mutating back into Conners, but he flees. Gustav Fiers sees how Rhino was taken down for the count, so he replaces him with Lizard to join the Sinister Six. He sends out Adrien Toomes to spy on Peter. Meanwhile, Peter is spending his days on mourning over the death of his best friend, Harry and also trying his best to keep Mary Jane out of danger. He gets a call from Max Dillon, showing his anger about how he can kill Spider-Man with electricty and get revenge on betraying him (back in the 2nd movie). He tells Peter he knowns he is Spider-Man because of Fiers/Gentleman. Electro tells Peter to visit him at the Oscorp Electricity Site on top of the tower. Once he arrives there, Electro shows Spidey his true power. Not having the battery Gwen gave him (back in the 2nd movie) to protect him from Electro's electricity, Peter gets hurt badly. Black Cat arrives at the site and aids Peter by fighting Electro for him. She also gets injured except more seriously. The hospital says the only way Felicia can get healed is Richard Parker's spider venom. She takes the risk, turning as powerful as Spider-Man and more senses. Later, Peter is called to the Bugle because Betty reminds him Jameson is in serious condition after Lizard's attack on the building. So now she takes his role at the Bugle and she gives Peter his weekly paycheck. He splits it with Mary Jane as he asks her to marry him. She goes insane and happy, so they go on a romantic picnic in Central Park. Kravinoff interupts Peter by telling him to head to Fisk Tower in midnight stage, telling him that he will help Peter sneak into Fisk's building. As MJ and Peter continue their romantic date, Kravinoff keeps interupting to remind him to go to his loft. After the picnic, he goes to Kraven's loft seeing a lot of animal heads, statues, and cross species animals. He gets suspicious that Sergei Kravinoff might be up to something. Flash Thompson and Felicia Hardy are revealed to be dating, both going into Kraven's loft. The 4 heroes create a team to attempt to take down the Six. Peter gives MJ a call that he will be sleeping at his friend's house (except it's an excuse to sleep at Kraven's loft). Spider-Man, Black Cat, Agent Venom, and Kraven sneak into Fisk Tower, which has tons of security cameras now and many guards. Kingpin seems to be having a meeting saying, "Friends, family, symbiotes (which is Venom and a few of his symbiote monsters), I gather you all today to talk about Spider-Man. You see his death is about to come. We already covered up all of you; Conners, Dillon, Toomes, Brock, Octavius, and especially my valuable victorian, Norman Osborn. We already covered up the death of Gwen thanks to Harry, but he is dead!" Black Cat sneaks into the board room to hack into the information gathering, while the rest ambush the villains. Kingpin brings all the villains out of the room except gives Vulture a chance to go head-to-head with the good guys. He seems to have overpowered vulture armor now. Black Cat uses her new Cross Species powers and kicks Vulture many times, but he always just swings back. Agent Venom shoots Tooomes's armor as much as he can until it becomes vulnerable while Kraven attempts to break down his armor with his sword. Spider-Man defeats him by breaking his chip, having Toomes go down for the count. The heroes escape Fisk Tower, all going their ways (home). Elsewhere, Dr. Kafka of Ravencroft wakes up seeing the whole prison infected and destroyed. He sees a carnage of police officers and other scientists. Kafka also sees a bunch of symbiote monsters with the combination of vulture wings, electricity powers, octopus tentacles, and goblin gliders. He gets spooked why they are mixed with the things of Sinister Six. He attempts to leave until he gets trapped by all the symbiotes. The symbiotes plan to head to the city, right when they see Eddie Brock Jr. He explains to them, "Come here, my children. This is the family I always wanted! If you guys understand me now, we together can rule the world along with my valuable allies, Sinister Six. New York will regret this!!! They'll see.... Spider-Man... will... see... how he destroyed my father's work!! My father will be proud right now." Felicia heads to Oscorp where she sees a bunch of symbiotes with strange powers from Sinister Six raid the place. She fights through them all, not until the moment she herself gets infected... Peter takes a peaceful, beautiful swing through the city with MJ. He witnesses an infected Felicia Hardy, realizing that Kafka and Brock spreaded the "Inheritance". He goes on to fight Black Cat in an instant battle. Peter notices she also include vulture wings, electricity, goblin glider, and octopus tentacles in her. He bangs a very loud noise through the radio tower. He swings to her and beats her up. The symbiote latches off to Felicia saying, "Lover... I can't do this anymore... I'm over with. Please stop Venom... and... the Sinister...... Six." Peter gets raged and gives her a kiss right in front of Mary Jane. She slaps Peter because she is angry he kissed Black Cat right behind Flash's back and right in front of Mary Jane. As the infection spreads through the city, Flash looks for his girlfriend, Felicia. Peter confesses to his best friend that he kissed her and accidently killed her. He tries his best to hold back his anger, having Peter remind him he can't get mad at Peter because there are bigger problems in the city which are the symbiote infection and Sinister Six. Mary Jane interupts by still being angry at Peter. She gets so angry, she regrets the day she met him and breaks his ring that he proposed to her to marry him. He gets angry, having Doctor Octopus interupt him. The fight of Agent Venom and Spider-Man vs Doc Ock lead into Times Square. Octavius uses his tentacles to control the electricity there right when Electro comes in to help him. He absorbs the energy, spitting all of it at the two heroes. The symbiotes start taking over Times Square, having all the energy run out. Doctor Octopus goes to a battle with Spider-Man while Agent Venom deals with Electro. Spider-Man throws Octavius to a electrified sign with symbiote on it. That then makes it worse because Doctor Octopus now has symbiotic tentacles. It becomes more evil and sucks Spidey into the symbiote, causing him to become the black suit Spider-Man again. He gets more dark emotions like all the deaths he has caused throughout his many years of the Web-Slinger. Spidey then swings a hard punch at Doctor Octopus. Peter decides to take off the symbiote because it is changing his emotions too much. He tries to get it off by making a loud noise but it won't work because of the stronger substance. Meanwhile, Fisk goes back to his tower seeing Toomes beaten up because of the fight between him and the 4 heroes. He also goes to pick up Octavius after being seriously injured by Spider-Man. He cures them and they get back up. Aunt May is visited by Peter. He comes in angry and not answering her questions. They get in an emotional fight where she tells him that 'secrets have a cost'. He swears not to tell her that he is Spider-Man. He shares with her that he has witnessed many deaths through the years; Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, and his friend (as he tells Aunt May), Felicia Hardy. Betty rings the bell in Aunt May's house, telling Peter to come to the Bugle. She explains to him that a very special photo investigation is needed (even though 40% of Manhattan is infected by symbiotic matters) for pictures. It is a strange thing happening in Sergei Kravinoff's loft. He gives Kraven a visit, but his loft is cleaned up with no more animal heads or statues. He looks into Kraven's writing board where he sees Kraven have pictures of Spider-Man throughout his years of being a hero. It is revealed that Kraven has been working with Fisk and the Sinister Six the whole time. Peter senses a grave danger coming to him, which is Kraven about to kill him. He drugs Peter and kidnaps him, taking him to Central Park. He wakes up and gets in a fight with Kraven (unsuited). As they fight, Kraven explains to Peter how he wanted to use him and that Sinister Six and Kingpin were useful to him. Peter webs him and his hallucinations of drugs he creates. Kraven nearly kills Peter, but the symbiote latches onto Peter and Kraven is taken down for the count. He forces Kraven to answer questions for him like where to find Norman Osborn/Green Goblin. He tells Peter that he waits for him at Oscorp. Norman is at Oscorp (Menken's lab) where he takes 3 dozes of Richard Parker's spider serum. It turns him into a big hulk monster again, except this time he goes on a huge glider. Spider-Man swings to Oscorp where he finds Green Goblin there. He sends in a bunch of symbiotic monsters to distract the Web-Head. Spider-Man eventually reaches Green Goblin, learning that the new, bigger version of him can throw flames. He tricks Spider-Man and almost impales him with the glider, but Spider-Man attacks him back many times. Green Goblin gets angry, but runs away. Peter goes to his apartment, where he has sighted Mary Jane nowhere in Manhattan, so he heads to his aunt's house in Queens for the week. They share an emotional moment while eating beef, potato, and corn dinner. One week later, Peter gives his loans of pictures of Spider-Man fighting villains to Betty, but she is seen nowhere in the city or the Bugle. He asks Aunt May for clues, but she is not there either. Kingpin has left a crucial message at Peter's house door saying, "Come to Fisk Tower, Parker." Spider-Man heads to Fisk Tower quickly and sees that Aunt May and Betty are being held hostage by Kingpin. He threatens Spider-Man and fights him with the help of his troops. Being too obese and powerful, Kingpin grabs Spider-Man many times and throws him out of the building. He webs onto Fisk and attaches his head to a pole, then swings back outside and pulls Kingpin out. They have an air fight where Fisk grabs Spidey's neck and tosses it down the air and Spidey punches him many times with a hard force. He finally defeats the crime boss and interrogates him about the Sinister Six. He swings back to the tower and finds out that Betty and Aunt May have been taken. He finds clues, finding none, until he sees bird feathers, hinting that Vulture might have kidnapped them. A sniper (in communication with Sinister Six on the phone) is told to snipe Spider-Man from Fisk Tower and he shoots him in the waste. He grows unconscious, about to die. While he is dead, the sniper quickly pulls out his bazooka and burns the whole tower, having many lives lost below because of the fire. Spidey wakes up in Fisk Tower, burning to death. He escapes, but gets shot again (secretly by Vulture). Meanwhile, Flash heads to Aunt May's house where he seeks Peter, wanting to apologize to him for getting mad at him a lot because of Felicia's death. He finds no clues of anyone and sees the whole Queens vacant. He sees a fire rising in Manhattan and heads there as Agent Venom. Back to Peter, Spider-Man is injured a lot, regretting the day he became Spider-Man because of the deaths he caused and the stress he goes through. He sights the Six in a big entrance in Manhattan. All television programs go for a city wide evecuation. The Sinister Six makes a appearance with Electro cutting the electricity out and absorbing it with the help of Doc Ock's tentacles, Vulture taking Betty and Aunt May hostage, Venom with his infected citizens infecting everyone else, Lizard being forced to use the power reactor to turn citizens infected also, but lizard-like, and Green Goblin killing everyone. Peter gets up and goes Doctor Octopus, but gets injured by Vulture. Agent Venom swings by and grabs Vulture by his wings. Spider-Man's powers start to get weaker, until a symbiotic force comes at him. He turns once again into Black Suit Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Mary Jane calls Peter, wanting to remind him that she still loves him, no matter what he does. MJ sees a lighting coming from Manhattan while she is in Peter's neighborhood.